ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Acolite
Hello and congratulations on the new Wikia. I'm the founder of the Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project which aims at networking together as many of the Anime/Manga/Cartoon/Comic related wiki on Wikia together. Starting off as part of the project can be very beneficial to a wiki because there are a lot of things which are already setup and already having a backend makes starting a wiki much easier, you can focus less on how something should work and more on starting content and articles. Information on different things that would happen can be read over at the What will happen? information page, and you can ask me any more questions you may have. But there is a very strong helpful tip I can make for starting a good wiki. Wikipedia is licensed under the GFDL so just about the best way to start a wiki is to copy all the existing articles from Wikipedia making sure to use the Wikipedia template to attribute that work. After that you can split the content sections into articles and expand on them and make them better. The WGEP also has a numerous amount of templates which are shared across the Wiki in the project which can be more useful than the ones you'll get from Wikia or Wikipedia. I look forward to any questions or replies. Either of my talkpages in my signature -> is ok, I watch over all wiki I place in my Wikiswitch tab. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 29, 2007 @ 18:11 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm just looking around and deciding if I want to contribute. Ghost in the Shell is one of my favorite series. I hope you don't mind if I tweak the writing as I read. Bill Hunsicker 21:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey how about this for the logo How about this image for the logo of the wiki. Sithjedi 09:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Favicon for the wiki. Ok, here is a favicon for the wiki. Replace this file with "File:Favicon.ico" --Sithjedi 07:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Delete Thank you! --Imanie 21:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Look What would you want from the wiki? Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 23:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I have added *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of the monaco sidebar. You dont need to worry about it Acolite. Sith Jedi 05:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What do we do about this new "Oasis" look (Crossposted to Dantman, Acolite and Imanie) I just switched over to the new "Oasis" look, just to check it out. I did not like it, but actually its not that bad for this wiki because we are still small and our pages are not so long yet. It looks really bad on wookieepedia. I know lot of wikis are moving out to shout wiki. But I think we dont have to. We can stay. What are other wikis in the Animanga ACG going to do? Now, what do we do about our infoboxes and templates? They are all invisible. I am trying to look at the css pages, to see where the infobox style descriptions are. Sith Jedi 02:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Need some consensus. Hey, Please see this forum page and provide your opinion. Forum:WO:Wikia_Labs_Features. Sith Jedi 05:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC)